The order ofoh just shut the fuck up!
by Actuallyloony
Summary: Ron and hermione are done with harry. He’s just so anoying! So they dicide to start an order, but will it help?


It was almost midnight. The gryffindor tower was filled by the noise of four snoring 15 year old boys, and an eating Ron, of course. They were all fast asleep except for Harry. He was crying. Big salty tears ran down his red cheeks. His mouth was in some kind of sad position or something what made him look like he was having a stroke.

'Rohuhuhuhuhun' harry cried. The eating, quidditch muscular boy opened his eyes and saw Harry balling his eyes out. He sighed like this was the millionth time Harry woke him up.

'What is it Harry' he asked bored while shoving some chickenwings down his throat.

'I can't sleep!' Harry said. 'I'm dreaming Rohuhuhuhuhuhun'.

Ron rolled his eyes, sat up strait and grabbed another chickenwing. 'What are you dreaming about then?' He asked while dipping it in barbecue sauce.

'About' Harry started. He looked up and thought about what he dreamt. Ron looked scared. 'Was it about...you know who?' He asked carefully.

He regretted what he said immediately.

'I don't remembeeeeeeer' Harry sobbed. Ron face palmed. 'Dum peace of shit' he said silently. Out of frustration he grabbed the salty French fries that were laying underneath his pillow and stuffed his mouth full.

Harry was still crying. Ron was just like every night surprised that the other boys didn't wake up from his noisy, unstoppable howling.

When Ron was done with chewing his fries, he grabbed his pumpkin juice, took a sip, and laid back down. After an hour of trying not to kill Harry, he found a way to stuff two chickenwing in his ears, so He didn't hear Harry's every night mental midnight breakdown.

When Ron woke up the next morning, he put a peace of pizza in his huge opening and cavity of the lower wizard face, that was surrounded by lips, and saw that Harry was still asleep. He sighed out of relive. He got up, put on a pants and walked into the common room while finishing his pizza.

Hemione was sitting in their favorite seats by the fireplace. Of course she was reading. She read so much that Ron was worried her chocolate brown eyes would fall out at some point.

Ron sat down next to the book worm.

'Sup herm' he said and jawned again. Hermione barely looked up from her book but went back to reading immediately.

'Don't call me that. But uhm, where is our 'best friend'?' She asked sarcastically.

'Still asleep, he cried the entire night' Ron said anoyyed. Hermione closed her book with such loud bang that her curls that were bushier than ever bounced a little bit. She looked at Ron. The two unattractive gryffindors looked eachother in the eye.

'I'm so fucking done with him' they both said at the same time. 'Jinx' Ron Said quickly. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked terribly annoyed, but she didn't speak. Ron laughed at her. She frowned angrily.

'Just kidding mione' Ron said. Her frown got worse.

'Okay, sorry hermy' Ron said jokingly. Hermione punched him in the arm but smiled a little bit.

Ron who wasn't nice looking himself, found the smile with the huge front teeth of Hermione beautiful.

'Okay sorry, Hermione' he said. She laughed.

'No but seriously' Hemione started. 'I'm done with Harry. I mean-..'

At that moment Harry walked in the common room, and with an entrance.

'I'M HARRY POTTER AND I'M THE CHOSEN ONE', he screamed trough the room. A few gryffindors smiled out of shame for him but most of them just face palmed. That includes Ron and Hemione.

'Okay before he's here I need to tell you my plan' Hemione said quickly. 'Today, we are going to gather EVERYONE that is annoyed by Harry. Than we'll bring them all to the room of recruitments and we'll begin our own order. The uhm..."

'The order of the disturbing Potter' Ron said.

'Sure!' Hemione said.

~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*

The next Morning, Ron and Hermione found about 200 students and 3 teachers that absolutely hated Harry. When Ron and Hermione didn't tell what they were doing he had a tantrum and he broke his own nose.

'I'M SO PATHETIC!' He yelled trough the school. 'I DON'T DESERVE ANY OF YOU! I AM THE CHOSEN ONE!'

Ron walked next to him fillled with embarrassment, but when he dropped Harry of at the hospital wing he was finally rid of him. So now he and Hermione could meet up.

'Okay, tomorrow I'll take everyone to the room of recruitment and you'll bring Harry. Than we'll tell him what everyone thinks of him' Hermione said exited. 'Grate' Ron said. 'We'll finally be rid of that dum princess'.

~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•

So, after a night of another one of Harry's midnight mental breakdowns and another morning of Harry's hysterical tantrums it was finally time for the first and last meeting of the order of the disturbing potter.

'Where are we going?' Harry asked like a three year old. Ron rolled his eyes. 'I can't tell you' He said irritated. 'Omg it's my birthday, isn't it?' Harry asked exited. Ron couldn't believe his ears. 'Wha- sure, it's you're birthday!' He said while nodding.

They arrived at the room of recruitments. Ron made the door appear by thinking of the perfect place an intervention for the most anoying person in the world. And the doors appeared out of the stone wall. Ron opened them and they walked in.

The room was really long but tiny. There was only place for one long table with just enough chairs in it. Everyone was quite.

'Surprise!' Ron said as a joke. Harry jumped up out of excitement. 'Holy mother of Merlin! You all came to my birthday! I know I deserve it, I mean I am the chosen one or whathever and I'm super attractive and just a grate friend!'

'It's not you're birthday Harry' Hemione said. Harry looked confused. 'It isn't? But Ron... oh I get it. He's just dumb' Harry Said.

'Oh just sit down Harry!' Ron said. Harry sat down next to Hermione. Ron stood at the end of the table. He saw almost everyone from gryffindor, including professor McGonnagal, he saw allot of slytherins and a couple but still allot of ravenclaws and huffelpufs. He cleared his throat when he was ready to speak.

'Hello' he said. 'We all know why were here'.

'Why are we here again?' Harry asked Hemione, totally interrupting Ron. Hemione hushed him.

'We need to tell someone how we all feel about them' Ron said.

'Who is he talking about' Harry asked Hemione again. 'Omg it's you, isn't it Hemione? I'm sorry I didn't say this before...but you're ugly and annoying and ugly anoying!' Hemione kicked him under the table with her foot, but he kept talking about how stupid Hermione was.

'So we decided to start an order' Ron said loudly.

'Welcome to the order of...oh just shut the fuck up!' He screamed to Harry.

Harry looked confused. 'What, why me? I'm the chosen one remember! I'm grate!'

Everyone at the table shook their head.

'No harry, you're not grate. You're stupid. And arrogant and all the things you just called ME!' Hermione said.

'No I'm not! I'm not dumb and a know it all and ugly and weird and a mud blood and stuff!'

Hemione stood up. 'Well fuck you!' She screamed. 'I don't want to talk to you, ever again Harry. I don't need you. You're just a unnecessary evil in our lives!'

Harry frowned. 'Really?'

'Yes!' The entire room said in harmony. Harry stood up. 'Well if you don't want me, I don't need you. I'll go to my boyfriend instead!' He screamed. Neville, who was sitting at the other side of Hermione looked surprised.

'Boyfriend? Do you have a boyfriend?' He asked.

Harry nodded excessively. 'Yes I do and he does love, just like I love myself because I'm the CHOSEN ONE!' He cried.

'But who is he then?' Professor McGonnagal asked curiously.

Harry walked to the big wooden door.

'That's a secret I'll never tell. XOXO, THE CHOSEN ONE!', And he left the room.


End file.
